


Angels and Demons

by joyboo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon Cure, Demon Dean, F/M/M, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Hunting, Married Life, Married to an angel and a demon, Oral Sex, Other, Reader Insert, Set before during and after S10E1, Tag all the things?, Threesome, Torture, True Love, Vaginal Sex, hurt reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyboo/pseuds/joyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're married to Dean Winchester and Castiel. Your lives are anything but simple, but when Dean becomes a demon, there is a new level to complicated. Can the three of you make it through this hurdle with your relationship intact?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Relatively new to AO3 so please leave me comments and let me know what you think! I of course don't own Supernatural, but I love the characters! Hope you enjoy. :)

You were hanging from the ceiling and wondering how you could be so lucky. You tried separating yourself from your situation, dreaming of a simpler time with your two husbands on either side of you as you faced the world and all its monsters. Unfortunately, at the moment, the monsters were winning. You had been captured by demons. Again. These were new though, you had never encountered these demons before, though they obviously knew who you were. They were looking for your husband, well, your newly demonic husband. Your angel husband was losing his grace and was probably dying while Sam was somewhat down for the count with a broken elbow. You were chained to the ceiling of an abandoned warehouse, being carved into as demons tried to find Dean. You assumed they were some of Abaddon’s groupies. 

Your relationship with Dean and Castiel would definitely be considered complicated by anyone who did not know you. You had known the Winchester brothers for years, and when Dean escaped purgatory, he had called you up and the two of you hit it off. You struck up a relationship, and when Dean confessed to you that he and Castiel had formed a relationship of their own, it was somehow only natural to include Castiel when he reappeared in your lives. The three of you complemented and completed each other in a way that wouldn’t be the same if one were excluded. Eventually, your boys offered you marriage and Sam obtained a license online to perform the ceremony, Charlie was your maid of honor and everything. It wasn’t perfect, but it worked for you and you loved your boys with all your heart. 

You felt your flesh tearing and were yanked rudely back to the present. “Where is he?” the demon growled at you.

“I already told you, I don’t know,” you screamed back, spitting blood at him to punctuate your words.

“We don’t believe you.”

“Believe what you want, I have nothing to tell you. I want to find him as much as you do.”

The demon was about to carve into you again when a voice called from the doorway, “Looking for me, bitch?”

You wanted to sag in relief at his beautiful voice, but instead you flinched at the black eyes that peered from Dean’s face. Within a minute the other demons were dead at the hands of Dean and the first blade. Turning to you, you couldn’t help but flinch at the look Dean gave you. It was so impersonal and devastating. 

Dean released the chains tying you and you fell to the floor in a pile of agony as you felt bones break. It was the first time you had seen him since he died, but now you knew with certainty that he wasn’t your Dean.

“Dean—” you groaned weakly.

“Where’s your angel, Y/N?”

“Dying.”

“Idiot. Come on,” he said, unceremoniously picking you up. Next thing you knew you were in front of a hospital’s emergency entrance and he literally dropped you before disappearing again. Someone must have seen you because the next thing you knew, arms were helping you onto a gurney before you were ushered into lights that were too bright. You became hysterical wanting Dean to come back to you and you assumed someone gave you a sedative because everything went fuzzy before fading to black.

 

The first time you came to, you felt a hand on one of yours and your whole body felt heavy. “Y/N?” you heard a husky voice whisper. 

“Cas?”

The hand on yours tightened. You tried to open your eyes but couldn’t which made you panic, “I can’t—I can’t see. What’s going on?”

You heard a voice from the other side of your bed from whoever was holding your hand. Recognizing it as Sam, you whimpered, “We saw you on a Jane Doe report.”

You tried opening your eyes again, but your eyelids wouldn’t listen to you. “Where are we?”

“We’re in Kansas,” Castiel replied, “You’re at a hospital. Do you remember how you got here?”

You only managed do get out Dean’s name before you were overtaken by hysterics. Your heart was racing and your lungs didn’t want to take in air. You heard rapid beeping and a scurry of bodies before you were pushed back into the darkness. 

 

The next time you came to, you could open your eyes and you were instantly greeted by Castiel’s beautiful blues looking back at you. He had new worry lines on his face that smoothed out when he realized you were awake. “Hey, how are you feeling?” he asked.

“Ow,” you groaned. You heard stirring on your right hand side and saw Sam waking up in a chair. Cas brought a cup with a straw to your lips and you managed to take a couple swallows, seeing his hand shake a bit.

“How are you feeling, my love?” you asked him pointedly.

“Better than I assume you are,” he said obviously avoiding the question.

You tried to take an inventory of your aches and pains. You noticed a red cast on your right hand going from the tips of your fingers to above your elbow. There was a bandage over your left wrist where the chains had been. Your ribs were sore and you assumed bruised but you didn’t think they were broken. Your right leg was up in a sling and covered in another cast that stopped just below your knee. This cast was purple. Your head ached but you couldn’t tell if it was from hitting it or what, but you knew you were in bad shape. 

“How long have I been out?”

“A week,” Sam supplied. “What happened?”

“They were looking for Dean,” with that revelation, your heart clenched and a sob escaped you. Castiel tightened his hold on your hand and you began crying, you couldn’t stop. Castiel moved his chair closer to your head, running his fingers through your hair. You saw Sam leave the room as Cas worked to sooth you.

“Cas, what happened to him?”

“I do not know, Y/N, but we will find out. Together.”

“He hurt me.”

You felt Cas stiffen, “Dean did this to you?”

You shook your head, “They had me hanging from a ceiling, Dean found me but it wasn’t Dean. He was a demon. Castiel, our husband is a demon.”

Cas wiped your tears away but you saw some floating in his eyes too. “What did they do to you?”

“They were torturing me, looking for him. They followed Abaddon and wanted to kill Dean for killing her. Somehow he found them. He saved me, but he didn’t do it the way our Dean would. I don’t understand. Why did he save me if he didn’t care about me?”

“Maybe he’s still in there somewhere.”

Worn out, you succumbed to sleep again, whimpering at the pain, both physical and emotional.

 

When Sam came back into the room, you were out for the count and Castiel was worried again.

“What did she tell you?”

“She confirmed that Dean is a demon. Demons looking for Dean were torturing her for information. Dean found her, but he apparently is the reason for the broken bones. I wouldn’t have thought Dean could hurt her, no matter what forces he was operating under.”

“Dean isn’t Dean, Cas, not if he’s a demon. He’s just a shadow of the real Dean.”

“Why is everything so messed up? Why can’t we be normal?”

Sam gave a harsh chuckle, “You’re an angel married to two humans. Well, a human and now a demon. What makes you think our lives should be normal?”

Castiel couldn’t help but let out a world-weary chuckle too. 

 

A few hours later you woke up again but both boys were asleep. You felt the need to use the bathroom, but weren’t even sure what to do, or even why you would need to. 

Thankfully, you were saved from having to make a decision when a nurse came bustling in.

“Hey, good to see you awake, honey. How you feeling?”

“I have to pee.”

At your voice, the boys roused. The nurse answered, “Well, for you to go to the bathroom, you’re gonna want the boys out of the room so we can get rid of the catheter.”

Sam scrambled out of the room, but Castiel stayed beside you holding your hand and keeping your eyes locked on his throughout the removal. Once the nurse was done, she and Cas helped you to the bathroom. Once your bowels were relieved, you were settled back into bed and the nurse checked your vitals. You felt your stitches pulling from all the cuts and your casts were making your skin itch like crazy. When the nurse was satisfied you were ok, she left.

Clinging to Castiel’s hand, you told him, “Dean still had his ring on.”

The three of you had matching wedding bands. Castiel brought his left hand up to lay next to yours and the two of you looked at them. They were braided platinum to represent the tri nature of your love. You both desperately wished your husband was there.

“Maybe he is still in there somewhere,” he murmured, bringing his forehead to rest against yours. You felt a tear leak from your eye as you squeezed his hand.

 

A week later you were discharged from the hospital. They had given you a boot for your cast so you could kept your mobility. Your cuts were healing, and you were completely clueless about what to do next. As you were leaving, Castiel was pushing your wheelchair but stopped as he was taken over by a coughing fit which worried the hospital staff. The wanted to keep him to diagnose him, but he insisted on leaving. What could a bunch of humans do for an angel whose grace was failing anyway? Sam took over the wheelchair and soon the three of you were back at the bunker. 

You threw yourselves into research. Months passed and Castiel was called away by Hannah to work on tracking down rogue angels. You opted to stay with Sam so that you could work on finding Dean. You missed Cas desperately and with Dean off the radar, you felt more alone than you had in years; but you understood that everyone had to play their roles. 

Finally, Sam had an idea, but he wouldn’t let you help. He made you stay at the bunker and wouldn’t tell you where he went. You now had a new definition of boredom and loneliness. With nothing else to do , you were desperate for a purpose so you began hunting again. Werewolves and ghosts you could handle. You had healed from your mishaps and you were rearing to go. You kept it from the boys, always checking in in a timely manner so they wouldn’t get suspicious. 

One day, you finally got the call you had been waiting for. Sam was bringing Dean home to heal him. Castiel was on his way too. You were equal parts elated and terrified. What if it didn’t work? You couldn’t bare living not knowing if your hope was warranted. You went through one more nearby hunt before you returned to the bunker to set everything up.  
The werewolf had managed to get a drop on you and you were sporting new cuts and bruises. Hopefully, everyone would be too tied up with Dean to notice. Seeing Dean in the handcuffs broke your heart.

“So, the bitch lives,” he leered when he saw you.

Your heart hurt, but you plastered a smile on your face, “Of course Dean-o, you made sure of that, remember?”

“Something I intend to fix as soon as I’m out of these. Or maybe I’ll keep you alive just to torture you. I haven’t decided yet.”

Sam pushed Dean to the dungeon and tied him to the chair, “I have a plan to get pure blood. Will you be ok here with him?” Sam asked you.

You nodded even though you felt unsure of yourself. 

“Y/N,” Sam called, waiting for you to make eye contact with him. “You don’t need to stay here.”

“No, I do,” you replied. “He’s my husband,” you said by way of explanation.

Sam seemed to understand, giving you a hug before he left, leaving you staring at one of the men who held your heart.

“Where’s the angel?” Dean asked.

“On his way.”

“Oh, so he left you too?”

You could tell he was feeling out buttons to push, “Not at all. He’s working; doing angel things.”

“How’s that stolen grace working out for him?”

You gave him a sad smile, “Like you even care.”

Dean laughed and his eyes flicked to black. He didn’t seem to have a witty comeback.

“Why, Dean?”

“Why what, darling?” he asked with a leer.

“Why did you save me? You aren’t capable of love, you had no reason to help me.”

“Oh contraire. There is a nifty piece of paper that says you belong to me, and they were hoping to take you away from me. Now, I couldn’t let that stand. Besides, what good are you to me dead?”

“What are you even talking about?”

“You’re my bitch. Nobody else is allowed to torture you but me.”

“Well, you definitely have done that. When I saw your body, I died too Dean.”

“Look at you, still breathing and shit. Obviously, your death is an exaggeration.”

“Not all death is physical, my love.”

With that, you left him, unable to stare at the black eyes any longer. When Sam returned a few hours later, he found you sitting on the stairs, twirling your ring around your finger. 

“Have you heard from Castiel?” you asked in a small voice.

Sam shook his head, not stopping as he went to his brother. You trailed after him, and merely looked on as he began the process. You couldn’t watch. Dean looked like he was in so much pain. Your throat was closed up and tears threatened, but you knew you needed to hold it together. There was work to be done. You heard Sam calling Castiel and you went to the room you shared with your husbands when you were all home at the same time. You picked up the framed photo that lived on your bedside table tracing the faces. Castiel was in the middle and you had your arms wrapped around him. One of Dean’s hands was making bunny ears over your head and the other had the camera taking the selfie. Tears came to your eyes as you thought of simpler times. Sam came in to see you.

“Hey, how are you holding up?”

You shrugged, instantly regretting it because of your bruised shoulder.

“How did you get that cut on your eyebrow?”

Shoot. “Werewolf.”

“What?” he demanded.

“I was bored.”

“So you went hunting by yourself?”

“I’ve done it before.”

“But—” you saw him struggle with frustration before continuing, “I’ll let your husbands deal with this later. We have bigger fish to fry.”

You returned to the dungeon only to find Dean was no longer in his chains. Your heart plummeted and your throat closed. This could not be happening. You and Sam looked to each other.

“Sammy…Y/N/N…” you heard him taunting.  
You and Sam quickly developed a plan. You ran and grabbed the keys to the electrical room and met Sam there. You locked down the building, and then split, hoping to trap Dean between the two of you. You were very thankful Cas would be there soon. You just prayed he would get there before Dean killed you.  
You passed by the library, knees going weak when you saw Castiel descending the stairs. His expression was very serious, but you could tell he was glad to see you. You followed him to where you heard Dean taunting Sam and your heart stopped when you saw the blade Sam had pushed against Dean’s throat. Dean lunged but Castiel’s arms were there holding him. The yell Dean let out caused goosebumps to cover your arms and the hair on the back of your neck stood up. 

 

You and Cas flanked Sam as he injected the last bout of blood into Dean’s arm. When Dean’s black eyes faded to his normal green, you felt that pesky hope stirring in your chest again. He looked at Sam first, as though he couldn’t believe it had truly worked. Then Dean looked to you and Cas as tears filled his eyes. You rushed forward, pushing a kiss to his lips as your hands worked to free him from his bindings. You felt Castiel’s presence beside you and you pulled away enough for Dean to stand and Castiel claimed his lips in your absence, wrapping your arms around your boys and burying your head between their chests. Finally, you made yourselves pull away enough for Dean to thank his brother with a strong hug. 

When Dean almost collapsed, you and Castiel supported him between the two of you and you moved to your room. “Is there anything I can get for you?” Sam asked. The three of you looked to Dean who merely replied, “Food.”

You helped Dean change into sleeping clothes as Castiel went to talk to Sam before he left on a food run. 

“Y/N,” Dean grunted. “I am so sorry.”

“Shh, my love. It is ok. I forgive you.”

He looked at you with a lost expression full of pain, “How can everyone forgive me so easily?”

“Because we love you more than you love yourself,” you said kissing him. 

You heard Castiel in the doorway. He soon joined you on the bed. Nobody said anything else until Dean reached up to touch the cut Sam had seen earlier. “You’re hurt. Please tell me I didn’t do this.”

“No,” you rushed to reassure him. “It’s from a werewolf.”

You felt both Dean and Castiel tense, “Where did you encounter a werewolf?” Cas demanded.

“A few towns over. Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

Castiel looked like he was ready to chastise you but you interrupted, “Where’s Hannah?”

“Hannah?” Dean asked, confused.

“She is in the car outside.”

“You left her outside?”

“We weren’t sure how this was going to go and she said she was ok with it.”

You shook your head at him. “Castiel, you know better than to treat a woman like that.”

“You are the only woman whose opinion I care about,” he replied with a slight smile before he pressed a chaste kiss to your lips. 

The three of you lay there in silence, merely enjoying the ability to touch one another which you had been robbed of for many months. When Sam returned, the four of you stretched out on your bed, indulging in burgers and fries and beer. Eventually, Sam wandered to his room and you were left with only your husbands again.

“How are you feeling?” you asked Dean.

“Like I could sleep for a month, eat a whale, and never leave this bunker again.”

“I don’t know about the whale, but the rest I think we could manage,” you replied with a smile.

“I need to tell Hannah I will be unable to travel with her for a few weeks,” Castiel said.

“Will she be ok with that?” Dean asked.

“She will have to be. I just got you back, I’m not leaving you so soon.”

A smile turned up the corners of Dean’s mouth. You stood to change as Cas made a phone call to Hannah. You struggled not to blush when you felt their eyes on you. When Cas hung up you asked, “Do you want to change into something more comfortable, Castiel?” He had shrugged off his jackets, but he was still in his button down. He was sitting against the headboard, with Dean resting his head against his chest. They were the most beautiful sight you had ever seen. 

“No, I don’t want to move.”

You gave him a smile before turning off the overhead light, leaving a lamp on. You wanted to be able to see your boys as you fell asleep. You crawled into bed and curled up on Dean’s other side, reveling in the feeling of having them both in your bed again. There was nothing else quite like it. 

“I love you. Both of you. More than one person should love another person.” You said, overwhelmed with emotion.

Neither Dean nor Castiel replied, but Dean tangled his legs with yours so you were even closer, and Castiel threaded his fingers with yours on Dean’s chest; just over his heart, feeling it steadily thumping. Nothing else needed to be said. You knew they both felt the same way.

 

The next morning, you woke up to the smell of coffee. Groaning, you eased open your eyes to see Castiel bringing in a couple mugs. You were still curled into Dean’s side but he was beginning to stir too. You sat up and accepted your mug of coffee from Cas, of course it was prepared just the way you liked it. Taking a sip you sighed in contentment. Cas handed the other mug to Dean who sat up against the headboard. 

Cas had finally changed into sweats and one of Dean’s old t-shirts and he looked adorable. You loved it when he relaxed. Cas climbed back onto the bed with the two of you, and suddenly the sexual tension in the room was enough that you could cut it with a knife. It had been too long since the three of you had been together.  
Realizing you were holding your breath, you gasped in air as both of your guys looked at you with hungry eyes. Dean took your cup from your hands and set it on your nightstand along with his before pulling you so that you were straddling his lap. Capturing your lips with his own, he groaned into your mouth as his tongue demanded entrance. You felt Cas moving on the bed and then your felt his hand in your hair as he pulled you away from Dean. You whined at the loss, but when Castiel claimed your lips, Dean merely moved to your throat, giving you love bites and sucking quite the hickey into your neck. You ground down on Dean’s erection that was pressing against your heat wishing there were no clothes between you. 

Castiel pulled away, “How are we doing this?” he asked, voice husky with lust. 

“Can I be middle?” Dean asked, quiet. You and Cas both turned to look at him, with hunger in your eyes. 

“If that is what you want, my love, I think we could arrange it,” you replied, breathless. You brought your hands up under Dean’s shirt and pulled it over his head, running your nails over his pecs. Next, you pulled away to undress yourself. Standing next to the bed you stripped off your shirt but when you reached to tear off your shorts Cas said, “Slower, we don’t have to rush this.”

“I just want to touch you guys,” you whimpered.

Cas grabbed your hand and pulled you back onto the bed, maneuvering you so you were laid out between them. Dean claimed your lips and you felt Cas’s hands on your torso, slowly inching lower. He pulled your shorts off you and Dean moved to your chest. You hadn’t been wearing a bra and he made good use of the fact as he mouthed at one, massaging the other with his calloused hand until they were both hard and aching. Cas had since removed your underwear and you felt him leaving a trail of kisses up your thighs. You gasped when you felt his tongue on your clit and he delve right in. Soon, between the two of them, you were a throbbing mess on the brink of an orgasm. 

“Come for us, Y/N,” Dean growled in your ear. He squeezed a nipple at the same time Cas thrust a finger between your folds and you screamed as you came, trembling at the power of your orgasm. Cas continued pumping in and out of you, providing friction on your clit as you rode it out. Finally drained, you drooped against the bed.

“That’s our girl,” Dean said as Cas sat up, moving so he was behind Dean. Cas claimed Dean’s lips despite still being covered in your juices, and Dean groaned at the taste. 

“God, Cas, how did you get so good at oral?” you asked, breathless.

“I had a good teacher,” he replied smirking at Dean.

“Who, me?” he asked surprised.

“That’s true. You’re really good at it too Dean,” you said, pulling him in for a kiss. “Why are you guys still wearing pants?”

Both guys smirked before stripping off their pants. You reached for Dean again, but pulled up short when you saw his expression change.

“Dean? What is it?” you asked, cupping his face between your hands. 

“I—I am remembering what I did when I was a demon.”

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked, running a hand down Dean’s leg in a gesture meant to soothe.

“I wasn’t faithful, I—I can’t do this—I—there were so many others. Things I did, with Crowley—to strangers. I don’t deserve—I can’t—” Dean scrambled off the bed, leaving you and Cas completely confused.

“Dean,” Cas growled, moving to get off the bed too. Dean was yanking his pants back on from where he had thrown them. Dean threw his hands up in a defensive stance when Cas approached him. You moved to stand up too and Dean backed against the wall, sliding down it. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry,” he kept repeating over and over. You and Cas shared a look before you moved to where Dean was. You sat next to him, and ran a hand through his hair hoping to soothe him. Cas stood awkwardly for a moment before straddling Dean’s legs and taking his head between his hands. 

“We forgive you, Dean,” Cas whispered leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Dean’s lips. A broken sob escaped Dean and soon sobs were wracking his body. You and Cas soothed him as best as you could, cuddled between the two of you. 

“How can you forgive me? The things I’ve done—”

You placed a finger over his lips, “Dean, that’s what marriage is for. So that we can be strong for you when you can’t be strong for yourself. We love you, Dean. You weren’t you.”

“But I was. I hurt you, baby, at the warehouse. This Mark, it’s changing me. And Cas, babe, I—I was gonna…”

Castiel reached forward, pressing another kiss to his lips. “We have all done things we are not proud of, Dean. But Y/N is right, it is our job to be there for each other. I missed you. And I missed you, Y/N. But we are together now, and that is what counts.”

Another sob escaped Dean before he claimed Castiel’s lips with his own. You stood and reached for your boys’ hands, pulling them back to the bed. Thankfully, they came willingly. Soon, Dean was a writhing mess between you and Cas. Cas was stretching him, getting him ready while you pumped Dean’s cock, keeping him on edge. 

“Are you ready, babe?” Castiel asked, breathless with longing.

Dean gave a groan in the affirmative. With a smirk, you laid on your back. Dean moved so he hovered above you. Slowly, he inched in to you. After what felt like an eternity, you felt delightfully full. He turned his attention to your breasts and you moaned as he took one in his mouth. Dean tensed and you knew Cas was pushing against his tight hole. Even though he had been stretched, it had been long enough since Dean had been bottom, he struggled to relax. You ran a reassuring hand up his arm and once you reached his neck, you pulled him down for a kiss. With your other hand, you scraped lightly down his chest, making sure you scraped his nipple with your nails. You felt him shiver and you had to fight the urge to grind up against him. You heard Cas hiss, and Dean shuttered. You could feel Cas moving, slowly pumping in and out of Dean. Dean began moving in you and your two husbands set up a rhythm much like a dance. You felt complete, in a way you hadn’t for so long. 

You instantly knew when Cas found Dean’s prostate because Dean came suddenly and violently.

“Oh God…” he cried as he came. He gave one hard thrust before stilling as you felt his cum filling you. The sensation triggered your own orgasm and you clenched around him, shuddering. You felt so good. You heard Cas give a broken moan and you felt him thrust a few more times before he collapsed on top of Dean. The weight of both of them on you was too much. You gave an unhappy grumble and they moved, apologizing profusely. You chuckled, following them and settling in so that you were sprawled half on one, half on the other.

You were all sweaty and gross, but you wouldn’t have moved for an apocalypse. Your boys were breathing heavily but they looked completely blissed out. You rested your chin on your hand which you had pressed to Dean’s chest, watching his face, making sure that he had listened to your words. His eyes were closed as he tried to catch his breath and when he opened them, you tensed, still expecting to see black. He brought a hand down to tangle his fingers in your hair.

“I love you,” he whispered, staring into your eyes with an intensity you didn’t see very often from him. He turned to Cas who was sprawled on his stomach, with his head turned to watch you and Dean. “You too, Castiel. I love you.”

You reached up and pushed a heated kiss to Dean’s lips. Cas had moved until he could press his lips to Dean’s head, fingers threaded in his hair. The three of you snuggled together, cherishing the feeling of being reunited. No more words were needed. You lay there for what felt like hours before there was a knock on the door. Cas quickly pulled a blanket over the three of you so your modesty would be intact. Sam stuck his head through the door, blushing when he saw the position you all were in. He avoided eye contact, but with a smirk asked, “Are you guys interested in breakfast? I was thinking of making pancakes and bacon.”

Cas had a goofy smile on his face, and you felt yourself drifting asleep, fully content in life so Dean answered for you when you heard his stomach growl. “Breakfast would be great. Thanks Sammy.” 

No matter what came next in your lives, you would be ok. You had each other after all.


End file.
